elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amelion's Debt
Overview Faction: Fighters Guild Prerequisites: Unfinished Business Next Quests: The Master's Son (with completion of Den of Thieves) Quest Giver: Burz gro-Khash in Cheydinhal Reward: Gold (see link), one point fame, and possibly some or all pieces of Brusef Amelion's Armor and Sword Background Burz sends you to Biene Amelion at the Water's Edge settlement to retrieve a sword and a piece of armor for her. Detailed Walkthrough Biene Amelion at Water's Edge 1. Visit Burz gro-Khash in Cheydinhal after completing the "Drunk and Disorderly" quest for Modryn Oreyn. Burz has a contract for you from Biene Amelion who resides in Water's Edge, a settlement north of Leyawiin on the western shore of the Lower Nibenay Bay. 2. Find Biene in her house or around Water's Edge. She has inherited a debt (1000 gold) from her father who was dragged from the house in relation to the debt. 3. She wants you to obtain her grandfather's ceremonial sword and cuirass: Brusef Amelion's Sword and Brusef Amelion's Cuirass, which are enchanted with Frost Damage and Frost Shield respectively, from the family tomb nearby, so she can sell them to pay off the debt. At this point, you can finish the quest in one of two ways: Option 1: Chivalrous (but costly)Rescue Biene From Debt If you have the courtesy and the gold, you can choose to give Biene the money necessary to pay the debt. After that, she will give you permission to keep her grandfather's armor, should you run across them later on, or loot the cave directly. Biene will also mark the location of her ancestor's tomb on your map for your convenience You should choose this option if you have already found and sold the sword and armor, as it does not respawn ever again. The two items that Biene wants you to obtain from Amelion Tomb have a base value of 1037 Septims (Biene only wants the cuirass and the sword, not the other five pieces of armor that can also be retrieved from the tomb). If you are only interested in the money this is a poor choice, since your mercantile skill would need to be high enough to get a profit on the deal, which you would spend about as much as you would be if buying a horse or small house. This option does have benefits though, which are good if you decide they are worth the trade: * The armor is not only a unique set, it has a unique appearance. This means there is nothing like it anywhere else in the game and has its own model. If you are a collector, or like to decorate your house with unique, decorative and/or interesting items, you will never have another chance to acquire any items that look like it in any way, as it doesn't respawn again. You can collect the armor at any time (including before this quest) and also without investing in the Fighters Guild questline. This means you don't even have to apply for an Associate's "Degree"(there isn't an actual degree per se, but the notion of becoming an associate). Option 2: Looting the Tomb If you don't have the gold, or are looking for adventure of some sort, you can go ahead to Amelion's Tomb and loot it, and Biene has been kind enough to mark it on your map for your ease. It's located across the Lower Niben, southeast of Water's Edge. Once you've looted the tomb thoroughly and obtained the sword and cuirass, as well as the five other items of armor (worth nothing to Biene of course) return to Biene. You are again given the opportunity to give her the money to pay the debt and keep the items for yourself. Note that she is not interested in any of the other items of Brusef Amelion's Armor, as stated previously, those of which you can find in the tomb. These other items are all unenchanted, which is a certain, instantaneously great benefit if you joined the Mages Guild and have access to the illustrious Arcane University. You can enchant them with anything you see fit, which can aid you along your adventures to come. Going Back to Cheydinhal Return to Burz gro-Khash in Cheydinhal to receive the usual level-dependent gold reward and a one point Fame increase. If you have already completed the "Den of Thieves" quest, Burz will also be willing to bestow upon you the defensive rank of Protector. You will then have to go to Modryn Oreyn in Chorrol for your next quest, "The Master's Son". Otherwise, you will have to go to Azzan in Anvil to complete Den of Thieves next. Video Walkthrough thumb|500px|left Journal entries ;Upon receiving the quest from Burz : :Burz gro-Khash has given me a contract to retrieve an heirloom for Biene Amelion, who lives in Water's Edge, a small settlement near Leyawiin. I should report to her for further details. ;After having spoken with Biene : :Biene Amelion has told me that she wishes for me to retrieve her grandfather's ceremonial sword and cuirass from their family tomb. She is in debt to a local merchant, and she wishes to sell the sword and cuirass to pay off the debt. ;Once you have found out where to get the sword and armor : :I have learned where to retrieve the sword and armor for Biene Amelion. ;Once you have retrieved the sword and armor : :I have retrieved the ceremonial sword and armor from the Amelion Tomb. I should return them to Biene Amelion. ;If you decide to pay her debt with gold : :I have decided to give Biene Amelion the money to pay off her debt. She has told me that I may keep the sword and armor, if I wish to retrieve them from the Amelion Family Tomb. I should return to Burz gro-Khash for payment of the contract. ;If you decide to give away the cuirass and sword : :I have given Biene Amelion her grandfather's ceremonial sword and armor so she may sell it in order to pay off her debt. I should return to gro-Khash in Cheydinhal. ;Once you have reported back to Burz : :I have returned to Burz gro-Khash, who was pleased with my efforts. He has paid me what was owed on the contract. Notes * Upon completion of the quest, NPCs can be heard saying: "Sure, the Fighters Guild raided a family tomb, but they did it for a family member. What's wrong with that?", even if the player decided to pay the debt off themselves. ** This bug is fixed by the Unofficial Oblivion Patch Supplemental. *It is considered trespassing to enter Biene Amelion's house during the quest. **This bug is fixed by the Unofficial Oblivion Patch. Category:Oblivion: Quests Category:Quests Category:Fighters Guild quests Category:Fighters Guild Quests Category:Oblivion: Fighters Guild quests Category:Oblivion: Fighters Guild Quests